


Domestic

by Dios_memes



Series: Killugon stories [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, I wanted to write fluff but it kinda got away from me, M/M, this is rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dios_memes/pseuds/Dios_memes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyway! We have salad in the fridge, you can just eat that."</p><p>"Salad." Killua repeats, making a face.</p><p>Gon crosses his arms. "Yes, salad. I can go get it for you if you're too lazy to move your butt."</p><p>"<em>Salad.</em>."</p><p>OR: Domestic killugon where everything is fine and their only problems are disagreements about vegetables</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hear me out it's been forever since I watches hxh (I didn't even finish all of it I had like one arc left) but a friend started watching it and I was motivated to write some fluff for them but then it got out of hand and this was born??? Basically it's still fluff but not the way I intended for it to turn out and it's really short so yeah  
> Basically it's aged up killugon (they're like 18 or smth) and ignores canon past the chimera ant arc because that's where I stopped and basically Killua and Gon share an apartment and maybe have a cat or something idek  
> Anyways take this trash for your trash soul

When he was younger, Killua had always thought that he would never amount to anything in his life other than an assassin of the famous Zoldyck family, just like his grandfather and father (and older brothers) before him. He thought that he would be carrying out hits for snooty rich assholes who paid him enough.

Never in his life would he imagine that he would spend most of his days sitting on an old couch in a shitty old apartment, having heated discussions about food with his best (and arguably, only) friend.

"And then you- Killua, are you even listening to me?" Gon asks accusingly, poking Killua on his arm to get his attention.

Killua just hums. "Yes. You were telling me about... something. I was definitely listening and not wondering if we had anything to eat in the fridge." He lies quickly.

"Oh, okay that's- wait, you really were wondering if we had anything to eat in the fridge, weren't you?" He asks in the same tone as before, the tone that always manages to make Killua feel guilty even though Gon's never really offended.

"We catch on quickly, don't we?"

Gon's face turns red. "Anyway! We have salad in the fridge, you can just eat that."

"Salad." Killua repeats, making a face.

Gon crosses his arms. "Yes, salad. I can go get it for you if you're too lazy to move your butt."

" _Salad._."

"I think we established that it's salad. Do you want me to go get it for you or not?"

"Gon, I meant to ask if we had anything _good_ in the fridge. Not your stupid vegetables."

Gon is beginning to resemble a wilted vegetable right now, actually. He seems all droopy and huffy. "Fine. I'll just go get myself some salad, then. Actual nutrition." With that, Gon throws himself off of the couch, accidentally throwing Killua off with him.

"Ouch."

Gon walks over to the kitchen, leaving Killua on the floor to suffer. "Do you ever get heart attacks from eating so much chocolate all the time?"

"Gon, I'm an assassin." Well, ex-assassin but still. "I think my diet can handle my calorie intake. Besides, you don't get heart attacks from chocolate. Do you?"

Gon shrugs. "Maybe you should ask Leorio before you get a heart attack."

Killua thinks about all the junk food he's ever stuffed in his face. _Oops._

(It's not like it will stop him from eating it anyway.)

There's a racket coming from the kitchen, and Killua assumes that Gon is throwing around bowls and stuff again. "Hey, while you're in there, do you think you could make me something to eat, too?"

Gon jumps at the opportunity. "Like salad?"

"No. Give me the meats. None of that vegetarian shit."

"Aww, well it was worth a shot." He can almost see the disappointment on Gon's face, how he'll pout and sniffle a little like he's about to cry and _how in the world does this boy have Killua completely wrapped around his finger-_

"Fine."

"What?"

Killua sighs. "I'll eat a salad for once. One won't kill me."

"Yay!" Gon cheers. "Actually it's supposed to do the opposite. It's good for you."

He emerges from the kitchen a second later, two bowls of salad balanced in his hands.

"How'd you do that so fast?"

Gon smiles innocently (which can only mean that something's up, which Killua learned from years of experience). "Actually, I figured you would say yes, so I already had two bowls made."

Goddamn conniving little-

Killua sighs again. _Deep breaths._

He accepts the bowl from Gon and begrudgingly sits back down on the couch next to him. Gon ignores Killua's glares and continues happily eating his own salad. (Killua's own bowl remains in his lap, untouched.)

A thought occurs to him. "I see! Maybe the reason you look like a piece of broccoli because you eat it so much!"

Gon chokes. "Killua!"

A pillow hits him square in the face and Gon grins triumphantly.

"What? It's the hairstyle. And the green clothes." He points out.

"Oh yeah? Well you can't even say anything 'cuz..." He thinks for a minute (which kills the comeback but Killua doesn't say anything.) "because you love me anyways, broccoli and all!"

Killua just rolls his eyes and punches Gon's arm. "Yeah, you're right, you're right..."

Gon's bright smile is enough to make Killua turn red in embarrassment.

God, he is so gay.

"Hey Killua, if you love me, and I'm broccoli, then you love broccoli to, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

(Yeah, he definitely doesn't regret where he ended up now.)


End file.
